1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plastic oil filter assembly and more particularly, to a replaceable type plastic oil filter for use in the lubricating system of an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of oil filters for use in the lubrication systems of internal combustion engines are well known in the art. Such prior oil filters are made of metal and therefore possess disadvantages such as, for example, being very heavy in weight and creating a waste disposal problem after use. Furthermore, the user of the prior art filter cannot check the contamination level thereof. Such prior oil filters are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,169 to Grueschow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,212, to Padgett, Sr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,136 to Karcey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,558 to Garritty, U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,932 to Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,885 to Misgen et al, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,820 to Yee.